


no man should wield this power

by NicuCostam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Laziness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: The face on the side, and hair on it, black and thick, like a curtain covering half of the world. Pushing them behind the ear would be such a sweet, tender gesture...





	no man should wield this power

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nikt nie powinien dzierżyć takiej władzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140407) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam). 



> so... 2 years ago or so i was in mood to write some simple kylux, but then i remembered [this story from reddit about the laziest thing](http://ultrafunnypictures.tumblr.com/post/137228060922/no-man-should-wield-this-power) and 2+2 left me with this
> 
> english? what is english?

Beautiful. Just as he designed. And they said: it's pointless, just one more Death Star, another weapon that would absorb they resources. They said, and now he will be able to prove to them how wrong they were. Only a few weeks, just six, and it will be fully ready to...

Kylo breathed deeply. Moved lazily under the covers, laying on his stomach, with his nose pressed into the pillow and with one eye open, distant and seeing nothing. Kylo extended hot hand to man's side, from the hip to the side, ribs, slowly, as all eternity, barely touching the skin, to the chest, just a second to examine heart beating, and again...

Hux caught him by the wrist before those fingers managed to even bruise collarbone, holding it firmly pulled away from his body, threw away. Kylo just growled, pulled his hand back under the covers, into the heat. The face on the side, and hair on it, black and thick, like a curtain covering half of the world. Pushing them behind the ear would be such a sweet, tender gesture...

Instead, Hux moved on the bed to comfortably lean against the cool wall, to have a better view at Starkiller through windows. He frowned when the light of rising from behind planet star fell on his face. He reached for a cigarette from the bedside.

The lighter only lit up the second time, the cigarette burned lazily. Warm smoke filled Hux's lungs in such a familiar way. He sighed.

And Kylo, still, without changing his position, creating a small ball of heat, grunted, squinting, from between his hair, one eye, somewhere up, towards the soft throat he had wanted to touch, now full of smoke. "You have to?" His voice was hoarse, quiet as if he did not want to destroy mood with his whining.

Hux just snorted and inhaled deeply.

The light of the star, at first occupying the belly and chest, was moving upward. The destroyer appeared above the base with the dawn.

He reached for the datapad. Wondered for a moment, looking at the snowy planet, how clouds formed on it, continents hard to distinguish from the cold oceans. How deep into core goes the cannon. Finally, he wrote a short note to Mitaka, who was on duty on the bridge and put down the device.

Through the silent hum of engines and ventilation, was hear Kylo's growl, almost purring. He was not an early bird.

Hux felt this attempt to enter his mind, seeking, gently fingers, unhurriedly touching thoughts, as unreal as if they were made of smoke. He recalled the memories of last night, smiling with lips around a cigarette. Kylo moaned louder receiving these visions.

Before the cigarette completely burned out, the Finalizer made a full maneuver. The light left the room completely.

" _Would it hurt you to simply pull the curtains?_.. _I could do it using the Force..._ " Kylo's thought appeared in his mind, as if it were his own, as if it was a voice. " _Instead, turning the whole damn ship..._ "

Hux leaned forward on elbow. He finally brushed this unfortunate hair behind the ear. He took Kylo under the chin, lifting up, just like to a kiss. Forcing him to look into his eyes, he blew out the remains of smoke from lungs.

"This is real power."


End file.
